Meet-Cute-WolfStar
by NeonDomino
Summary: COLLECTION - Meet-Cute-March WolfStar - [Latest] Remus is ready to take the next step in his relationship with Sirius, but he can't let that happen until he admits the truth: when they first met, he wasn't actually Sirius' blind date.
1. Chapter 1

Meet-Cute-March - Person A asks B to pretend to be their date at a bar to prevent an ex from talking to them.

Writing Club:

Disney Challenge - Characters-2. Stitch: Write about someone with a short temper.

Comics - 27 - Word: Snarky

Showtime 19 - Bye Bye Baby – (word) Free

Sophie's Shelf - 29. Tormund Giantsbane, Game of Thrones: (dialogue) "I want to make babies with him/her." [Bonus]

Liza's Loves - 30. Lucky Penny - Write about someone having good luck

Angel's Archive - 3. Write about a character left flabbergasted over something.

Trope of the Month - 20. Genre: Romance

Scamander's Case - 21. (theme) hope

Film Festival - 19. (word) friend

Marvel Appreciation - 18. [Character] Shuri: Write about trying to help someone.

Lyric Alley - 15 - For you

Media Studies - 5. Task #5 - #lifeforlike: Write about a character having a crush and acting on it.

Wacky Wandmakers:

Wood: Aspen: Trait - Dramatic

Core: Snallygaster heartstring - (emotion) relieved

Optional - Supple: (dialogue) "I hate you so much right now."

Crazy Cone Contraptions -

18\. Chili Chip Supreme - (action) blushing/flushing

Fortnightly:

Characters - Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters): (sexuality) gay, (action) scowling

Mario Day

7 - (relationship) Exes

Bingo - G1 - Sirius/Remus

Ultimate Battle

Accessory Kiosk: Accessory Set (3 accessories, effects are random) - Price: 600 words, romance genre - [Due: Saturday, March 7th, 7pm EST/midnight UK time]

* * *

**Hope**

_Remus is hoping for a fresh start - but faced with his ex, it doesn't look like he's going to get that... unless his handsome new co-worker can pretend to be his boyfriend._

* * *

It's the last day of the week - his first week in this new job. Remus doesn't even remember the names of the others in the accounts department, yet they've all insisted on having lunch together to celebrate the new member to their team.

The bar is only a few doors away from the publishing house, and as Remus goes inside with the others, he recognises a few faces from around the office, though names draw a blank.

The five of them sit down, but chairs scrape across the floor and another table is dragged to theirs and soon there are twelve people. Remus finds the handsome editor sitting in the seat next to him and his anxiety heightens. He's never been able to talk to people easily, and that goes double for someone as gorgeous as Sirius. Sirius Black's name is one he's been unable to forget since their introduction on the first day. He vividly remembers Sirius' hand holding his for longer than necessary, the lingering glance, the smile… things Remus was sure he was imagining. Men never looked at him like that.

He can pretend, he tells himself. He can hope. Who knows… he's got his fresh start, he's hopeful that the new job and new flat will lead to a whole new life.

"Remus? Remus, is that you?" The voice is loud and Remus' eyes widen in panic. Things hadn't ended well with Benjy, but he hadn't expected to meet his ex here. He feels the anxiety again - this isn't what he wants to deal with right now. It's a new job, a reason to celebrate. Benjy… well, they were much better off apart. He thought he'd be free of the other man, but it seems his ex doesn't know when to quit. He's always had bad luck in relationships and can't understand why he's never been lucky enough to have a good relationship.

"Friend of yours?" Sirius Black murmurs from the next seat.

"Ex," Remus admits. He wasn't planning on revealing his sexuality just yet, scared that there would be some close-minded people at his work, but it's clear now that he has no choice. He'd rather do it himself now than have Benjy shout it all over the place in thirty seconds. It's his attempt at taking a smidgen of control of the situation. "I'm gay," he adds quietly, though he knows the table have all heard him. He waits with bated breath for a nasty comment, but nothing bad is said.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Sirius murmurs softly.

Remus laughs tiredly as he watches Benjy move around tables, eyes fixed intently on him. "Nothing will work, unless you fancy playing the role of my boyfriend for a bit?"

"I'd be more than happy to… darling." Remus turns his head in surprise, but before he can say anything, fingers are cupping his jaw.

"Boyfriends it is," Sirius murmurs. "Now kiss me."

Remus, dazed, does as he's told. Sirius' fingers wind into his hair and Remus forgets about his colleagues around him, he forgets about Benjy. He's too focused on the handsome man whose kisses are better than any others that Remus has experienced.

"He's gone," someone says, but Sirius doesn't stop. After a moment, he does pull away, scowling across the table and rubbing his knee. "You kicked me, James."

"The guy is gone," James helpfully points out. Remus doesn't even turn his head. He's stunned, flabbergasted by what has just happened. He wants to do it again, though he also wants to think through what's just happened. He can't get his thoughts in order though, so watches Sirius and James as Sirius glares across the table.

"So? I was kissing the gorgeous accountant and you ruined it," Sirius mutters, his tone snarky. He's clearly unhappy. He shoots Remus a longing look. "Remus, we should really storm out right now and continue this somewhere else."

Remus thinks Sirius is joking - until the other man stands up and storms off. "I hate you so much right now," Sirius says loudly, causing James to sigh before turning his amber eyes to Remus.

"He's not joking though," James helpfully points out, upon seeing the blush on Remus' cheeks. "When he saw you on your first day, his exact words were: 'James, "I want to make babies with him. Want to go and get him back?"

Remus nods, relieved at James' words. He's relieved that the kiss wasn't just for Benjy's sake - relieved that Sirius fancies him in return. He quickly follows Sirius, intent on getting the other man back to the table… and if there's another kiss, well, he's not going to turn that down. His luck seems to be changing for the better. He's filled with hope again. New flat, new job and now possibly a new boyfriend.

* * *

**806 words**

**Review Please**


	2. Taking a Chance

**Written for:** Hogwarts - Media Studies - Task #1 - #love: Write a fluffy story (Some hurt/comfort and angst are permitted so long as Fluff is prominent in the story)

Writing Club

Character Appreciation - Dialogue: "Walking is dumb."

Disney Challenge - Songs- 2. Stuck On You: Write about someone 'sticking like glue' to someone else.

Comics - 8 - (restriction) only male characters

Showtime - 10 - Big Girls Don't Cry – (situation) a break-up

Amber's Attic - 15 - (genre) hurt/comfort

Liza's Loves - 12 - Raspberry Diva - Write about Sirius Black

Trope of the Month - 14 - Trait: Gullible

Marvel - 18 - [Character] Shuri: Write about trying to help someone.

Lyric - 8 - You say someone left you broken

Wandmakers

Wood: English Oak - Character: Sirius Black

Core: Wampus - Trope: ABO

Crazy Cone

8\. Cherry Cream Puff - (genre) romance

18\. Chili Chip Supreme - (action) blushing/flushing

Bingo O5 - ABO

Supernatual Club - 34. Tetty (Legendz): (scenario) Being used by another person

Ultimate Battle

Market: Invisibility Cloak [Upper Body Armor] (It's invisible. Equip Effect: Shields you from up to 3 pts of dmg if you or your opponent write about a Potter.) - Price: 1,000 words, Marauder era - [Due: Saturday, March 7th, 7pm EST/midnight UK time]

* * *

**Taking a Chance**

**ABO**

_**Remus and Sirius are both doing the walk of shame... together.**_

* * *

"How about breakfast… on me," Remus offers softly as he watches his lover stir. The other man turns, annoyance crossing his face for a moment before he lets out a tired sigh.

"I'm not in the mood," he says.

"Well, I can cook something, if you'd like," Remus offers. He's not good at cooking, but he'll put in the effort - all of the effort he can. This weekend has changed so much about their relationship.

The man's gaze darts over Remus' and realisation appears suddenly. "Oh. You think… Remus, I'm really sorry but… but this was just because of my heat."

"I'm sorry. What?" Remus asks. "Benjy, I thought…" he trails off uncertainly. Of course he knew that Benjy was going through a heat, but they had mets weeks ago and had been dating for a few weeks. Remus had assumed this was a real relationship. He never imagined that Benjy was just looking for someone to spend his heat with. "I'm just here to sate your… your needs?" Remus asks, needing to be sure.

Benjy nods, a wry smile on his lips. "I thought we were on the same page. I didn't expect you to get attached," he admits. "But that's what happened, so I think it's best we end this."

"I agree," Remus says. He hides the hurt and pushes away the anger. If he knew that this relationship was going nowhere, he'd never have slept with Benjy. He cares for the other man and actually thought that Benjy inviting Sirius to stay for his heat meant something.

Benjy had planned this. He had asked Remus almost a week before the heat hit, so it wasn't spur of the moment either.

Remus pulls on his clothes without a word. He can't stand to be here any longer. He feels used and hates this.

"Remus… actually… how do you feel about coming back for my next heat?" Benjy offers as Remus walks from the room.

Remus doesn't answer. He wants something _real_. If he knew this was just a hook-up, he'd never have agreed to it.

...oOo...

Sirius' hair is still wet from his shower. His skin feels cold against the cool air and he wishes he had a jacket of some sort.

He _thought_ they were getting back together. He _thought_ he meant something to the other man, but Ryan had led him on again, telling Sirius that he had made a mistake. That he missed him. They had spent the weekend together before Sirius found out the truth.

Ryan's boyfriend was out of town and Ryan was horny. Minutes after Sirius finished his shower, he was being ushered out of the flat because 'Simon is coming home early'.

Sirius hated himself for being that gullible. He walked through the empty street and wondered whether to tell James about his weakness. He didn't want James to give him that pitying look though, because they both knew that Sirius wanted to find someone to settle down with. His own home life had been horrible growing up, he wanted his own family. He wanted the type of family that he had wished for as a child.

He shivers as a slight breeze brushes his arms. It's Spring, not really the coldest season - but it's also around half past seven in the morning and it's not warm out, especially for someone whose skin isn't actually dry.

He can feel the damp t-shirt sticking to his back, made worse by the water dripping from his hair. He walks fast, wanting to be home. He has no money for a cab and has left his phone at home, knowing that James would have called to try and talk Sirius out of meeting Ryan.

"You're shivering," comes a soft voice as a man walks out of a block of flats near him. "Are you okay?"

Sirius shakes his head. He wants to pretend he is, but there seems to be a pattern now. He lets himself believe that _this time_ it's something real, only to be cast aside time and time again.

"Where do you live, let me get you home." A hand touches his shoulder gently. "Or is there someone I can call…?"

Sirius shakes his head once more. He's not ready to face James or Regulus. He waits for the Alpha to tire, to leave him alone, but the man lingers. Sirius isn't sure he wants to be alone with his thoughts anyway - he'll think about how stupid he was to fall for Ryan's lies… again. He keeps his gaze down and tries to make sense of things.

A cardigan is draped over his shoulders and Sirius looks up in shock. The Alpha is around his own age with shaggy, dark-blond hair falling into his amber eyes. He's adorable, Sirius notices. Utterly adorable.

"Put your arms in this and hopefully it'll warm you up a little bit," the Alpha says, glancing around. "Let's find somewhere warm to sit - perhaps there's a cafe already open and I can get you a cup of tea to warm you up?"

"I'd like that," Sirius admits, his voice barely more than a whisper. He just wants to be warm. He just wants to have a cup of tea and pretend that none of this happened. Why does his life always go this way? "Walking is dumb."

The alpha looks slightly relieved that Sirius has spoken. His head turns each way and he frowns slightly. "McDonalds. I know their hot-drinks are terrible, but it's close and it's warm."

"It's perfect," Sirius murmurs. "But I don't have any money on me."

"My treat," the Alpha insists gently.

"Are you… are you sure?"

The other man laughs softly and the sound is beautiful. Sirius can barely take his eyes off this stranger. "I'm very sure."

...oOo...

Sirius bites into the McMuffin the stranger purchased for him, watching the other man out of the corner of his eye. It's not the warmest in the shop, but it's a hell of a lot better than being outside.

"What are you doing out so early?" the Alpha finally says. "Do I need to bring you to an Omega centre or… or the police or something?"

Sirius shakes his head, touched by the concern.

"My ex," he admits, knowing his face is reddening. He's embarrassed as he thinks about how easily he was fooled. "He told me he misses me, regrets ending things. Wants to be with me. What he really wanted was someone in his bed whilst his partner was out of town. I was kicked out when Ryan realised his boyfriend was going to be home in half an hour rather than this afternoon - I feel like a fool. These things always seem to happen to me."

"I… well, I don't know what you're going through but I know the feeling where you believe everything bad seems to happen to you. I met a great Omega almost a month ago and when he asked me to share his heat with him… I thought this _meant_ something. I assumed it was this turning point in our relationship because he was trusting me in his most vulnerable moments. This morning his heat was over and he made it very clear that I was just there to sate his needs but I'm welcome back for his next heat. I'll never go back because… because I want something real - I thought that… I feel pretty stupid myself."

Remus is aware of the Omega watching him. Finally a hand rests on his. "You deserve better. My name is Sirius. Sirius Black."

Remus smiles. "And I'm Remus Lupin."

...oOo...

They're walking again, but the pace isn't as urgent as before. They're taking their time now. Sirius' hair is a lot drier and he's not shivering. The morning is starting to feel a little bit warmer and the street isn't as empty as it had been, though there are only a handful of people walking around.

"You live around here?" Sirius asks.

Remus nods his head. "Yeah. Not too far, but I'll walk you home before going home myself," he says.

"Just because you want the cardigan back?" Sirius replies jokingly.

"Not at all. I like seeing you in it," Remus admits, his face reddening. "But I feel the need to make sure you're safe. Is that stupid?"

"I don't think anything you've said today is stupid," Sirius says. "Wanting someone you don't even know to get home safe. Wanting… wanting a relationship that means something."

"And trusting someone you care for is not stupid either," Remus points out.

"You know… it's a shame I'm not the Omega you were with. I'd never have asked you to leave. Scratch that, I wouldn't have even asked you to spend my heat with me until things were serious. I've never actually spent my heat with anyone before."

"It is a shame," Remus murmurs. "I'd say that it's a shame I'm not the Alpha who called you… but I wouldn't want to be him - he's the type that doesn't care who he hurts. If I had an amazing Omega like you… I wouldn't be looking for just a shag."

"Sounds like perhaps… perhaps you might be free for dinner next week?" Sirius asks nervously.

"I am very free. I'm also free tonight." There's a new hope in Remus' voice. "But just so you're aware, I'm not into casual dating. I want something real, something that's heading somewhere. I just want us to be on the same page, I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Sirius nods. He's scared to put his heart on the line again too, but he finds that he believes Remus. This time he won't jump into bed so easily. This time he'll make sure that it's something real.

"I want something real too," Sirius tells him. "And I'm also very free tonight."

* * *

**1647 words**

**Review Please**


	3. What's Cookin Good Lookin?

Written for:

Meet-Cute March

A had a rough day and ended up crashing at a friend's house overnight. The next morning, a groggy A gets up and finds his/her way to the kitchen to make about seven hundred cups of coffee. Instead, A finds B, the friend's new roommate, cooking with significantly less clothes than expected. He-llo.

Writing Club

Character Appreciation - (1) Dialogue: "I am attractive, yes."

Disney - Dialogue: (5) "You are such a pain!" / "Why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?"

Comics - (3) (color) purple

Book Club (2) Addy Prentiss: (emotion) love, (setting) apartment/flat, (color) purple

Showtime (22) Fallen Angel – (item) Key

Amber's Attic (30) (color) purple

Sophie's Shelf - (15) Khal Drogo, Game of Thrones: (word) Tattoo

Liza's Loves - (1) Moon Shimmer - Write about Remus Lupin

Bex's Basement - (20) - "You are the best." / "Aww, and you're the most perceptive."

Lizzy's Loft - (6) - (item) Key

Angel's Archive - (5) - 5. Write about someone woken up by something other than an alarm clock.

Trope of the Month - (7) - Word: Taste

Scamander's Case - (13) - (action) singing

Film Festival - 11 - (object) coffee mug

Marvel Appreciation - 17. [Dialogue] "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

Lyric Alley - 18. Last night's in the rear view mirror

**Hogwarts - Media Studies task 9** \- Task #9 - #nocaptionneeded: Write about someone being speechless about something.

Wacky Wandmakers

Wood: Fir - (au) muggle

Core: Rougarou - (word) tension

Other: Solid: (dialogue) "You're a cheeky arsehole, you know that?" / "Don't forget devilishly handsome."

Crazy Cone -20. Bacon Boat Madness - (dialogue) "There's no getting rid of you, is there?"

Fortnightly

Mario Day - 26 (action) yelling

Bingo - O3: O3 - "I'm in so much trouble aren't I?"

Supernatural - Madison (Splash): (scenario) Being caught in the nude

Ultimate Battle - Accessory Set (3 accessories, effects are random) - Price: 600 words, (word) colorful

* * *

**What's Cookin Good Lookin?**

**WolfStar**

_Remus is sick of his friends setting him up on dates. He goes to stay with James, only to find that the man of his dreams is right underneath his nose and wearing less clothing than Remus expected._

_Not that he's complaining._

* * *

Remus hates these late nights out as his friends try and set him up on date after date. Tonight he had gotten a little drunk as his mates discussed _why_ Benjy hadn't worked out and also who to set Remus up with next.

He knows they mean well, but they should respect his choice more when he tells them he's had enough. They don't. They barely listen. They keep insisting that he'll thank them when he meets _'the one'_, as though they can do whatever they want and it'll be forgiven.

Remus has had enough. Drunk, he stumbles into the cab, giving James' address. James won't take their crap. James is a safe haven from all of this.

...oOo...

He opens the door with the key he's always used, leaving his shoes at the door. He closes the door, locks it and shrugs off his cardigan, tossing it to where a couple of jackets have fallen off the coat-rack. He'll handle that in the morning. Deep down he knows that in the morning, he'll be shocked at his sloppiness. But, right now he can't bring himself to care.

He tries to keep quiet as he walks through the flat, towards the spare room. He hopes his pyjamas are still there, he doesn't want to sleep in his clothes.

He opens the door and starts towards the bed. It's not empty and he stops as someone turns over. He can't see the person, but he's not drunk enough to miss the fact that there's someone there.

"James?"

"I'm his flatmate," the man mutters sleepily. "Are you robbing us? Hurry up with it so I can get back to sleep, cheers."

"No, I'm Remus," Remus murmurs. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

The man mutters something from behind him but Remus doesn't hear properly as he heads back to the living room, mourning the pyjamas that he now can't wear.

He settles at the dining-table after flicking the switch on the kettle on, intent on having a cup of tea to help sober him up first. He rests his head on his arm as he waits for the kettle to boil.

...oOo...

Remus' arm is aching as he wakes up. There's a pain through it and he can barely move it. He lifts his head, wincing at the stiffness in his neck.

Down the hall, someone is singing along to Bohemian Rhapsody. Remus can hear the shower running and vaguely realises it's not James' voice.

He tries to straighten but he's knackered and lowers his head once more. It's too bright in there - the sun is shining through the window and it is blinding.

Remus' other arm comes up and he rests his head on it. He takes a moment to get his other arm awake and moving again, wincing at the pain in it. It'll go down soon, he hopes.

A moment later the singing stops, and Remus resists lifting his head to see who comes out of the bathroom. He had vague memories of the previous night, of James' new roommate (why hadn't James told him?) being in the bed Remus usually uses, not that he can complain - he should have given James a heads-up that he was even on his way.

He hears the bathroom door open and someone coming out. They start singing again. Another Queen song, but Remus doesn't look up. He's a little embarrassed over stumbling in the previous night. He'll wait for the stranger to do whatever he's doing, then he'll sneak out and pretend this never happened.

"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball," the man sings, getting louder as he walks into the room. He doesn't look at Remus, but Remus can see him from where he's laying with his head on the table. Remus' eyes widen as he realises that this man is completely naked. Not a towel, not a pair of pants, no clothes. He's completely and utterly nude, and Remus can't stop staring. He can't bring himself to speak. He can't even find it in himself to clear his throat. He can only watch.

The guy continues the song as he moves around the room, grabbing out a couple of frying pans and opening the fridge to pull food out. He starts to cook and Remus can't help but think about how brave this man is. He could get splashed in intimate places and the idea _hurts_ Remus just to think about.

The man keeps walking in and out of Remus' view, seeming to not care that Remus is even there. Remus tries to look away, but every time his gaze starts to drift, the man will clatter a plate or drop a bit of cutlery onto the counter, causing Remus' eyes to dart back. He /knows/ he should make it clear that he's there and awake, but words continue to fail him. He's utterly speechless. This is not how he expected to spend his morning at all.

Finally the man turns. Remus shuts his eyes quickly, not wanting to get caught staring, but the plate is placed on the table - and not quietly. "You certainly didn't sleep through my singing and cooking. Don't worry, you can look all you want. Though if you'd prefer for me to put something on, that can be arranged."

Remus' cheeks are red as he opens his eyes, determined to keep his gaze up towards the man's eyes rather than letting his gaze wander. The man smirks as their eyes meet.

"You chose the kitchen table over me? I'm hurt," the man says, taking a seat on the other side of the dining table. Remus lets out a sigh of relief. He won't accidentally see something he shouldn't if the man is sitting. He glances down at the plate in front of him before looking up again.

"What?"

"I said that you chose sleeping at the table over sleeping in my bed with me," the man says, his eyes darting down Remus' body for a moment before he grabs his knife and fork.

He begins to eat and Remus frowns, his own fingers wrapping around his own cutlery. "There was a choice?" he asks.

Sirius pauses, sausage halfway to his lips. "An offer I made last night, but you unfortunately left the room instead of getting into my bed. Pity."

Remus stares. Pity indeed. "Is James around?" he asks weakly.

Sirius shakes his head and shrugs. "He's away this weekend. Emergency, though I'm pretty sure he's off shagging my brother and won't admit it. I saw him for like ten minutes when I turned up and asked to stay for a while."

"Is your brother… Regulus?" Remus asks, hesitating for a moment in his attempts to remember Regulus' name.

Sirius nods. "I knew it. I knew that little shit is deflowering my darling sibling. How dare he?"

"I… uh, how dare he," Remus mutters in agreement, unsure if he wants to get involved in this particular argument.

"Though there's something that'll take my mind off it…" Sirius adds suggestively.

"Yeah? What?" Remus asks, his voice almost a whisper. He can barely breathe as he waits for the response.

"This wonderful fry-up. Do eat up, I'm an excellent cook."

...oOo...

"James has mentioned you - loads of times actually," Remus admits, pausing between bites of food. "I actually thought you weren't real." He bites into the bacon, savouring the taste. Sirius wasn't wrong about being an excellent cook.

"Why?" Sirius asks.

"Because of all the things he's said. He tells me how attractive you are all of the time. I honestly wondered if he had a thing for you."

"I am attractive, yes," Sirius insists. "He's told me all about you too, Remus. He's told me how adorable you are, how you're lonely and want to fall in love and settle down - the same things I'm looking for, just so you know." He yawns suddenly, stretching his arms out. "I'm shattered - could do with another couple of hours in bed since I was woken in the night." He slowly stands and Remus' gaze darts away as his cheeks redden.

"Coming?" Sirius asks, as he turns to ensure that he's turned the oven off before walking to the door. "Clothing is optional, though nakedness is appreciated." He gives Remus a wink before leaving the room.

Remus stands, the chair scraping and he starts to follow, but he freezes at the bedroom door. Is Sirius messing with him? Is this gorgeous naked man actually inviting Remus to bed?

Sirius slides into the bed and pulls the cover back, giving Remus space to join him and the call of a comfortable bed (and a gorgeous, fascinating man) is too much. He strips down to his boxers slowly, a little nervous of the scars on his body as he does so. He's nervous and can't decide how far he wants this to go.

The way Sirius' gaze is studying his body makes him feel more bold. There's desire in Sirius' gaze. No disgust or anything.

"You're a cheeky arsehole, you know that?" he offers, approaching the bed.

"Don't forget devilishly handsome," Sirius informs him, shifting over to allow Remus space.

Remus slips into the bed and a hand wraps around him.

"Just sleeping, okay?" Sirius offers as though he can sense the nervousness.

"For now," Remus murmurs, reddening at his own words.

"For now," Sirius agrees huskily. "But I'll leave you to set the pace."

...oOo...

"Thanks for looking after the place," James calls, setting his suitcase down in the living room and looking around. "You're the best."

"Aww, and you're the most perceptive," Sirius calls back. "How was the trip?"

"Great."

"And how's my brother?" Sirius asks innocently.

"Uh… how would I know?" James answers defensively. Regulus is fine, but he's not about to admit the relationship. Not until he's proposed and set a date for the wedding because that may be the only way Sirius will give his blessing.

He turns his phone on and glances through the messages. He always turns it off when with Regulus - last time Sirius had suspected they were together, there were thirty-two calls over course of the trip and he didn't want to deal with that again.

His eyes skim the non-important messages until he reaches one from four days ago.

"James, we can't get through to Remus. He's not answering his door or his phone and we're worried. We know you have a spare key - can you check in on him? Marlene."

James sighs loudly. Remus has most likely locked himself away because Marlene is on a quest to get him into a loving relationship. He grabs his jacket once more. "Sirius, I have to go out - my friend might need me. I'll get him to come over, so be nice, okay?"

"Sure," Sirius shouts, his voice sounding somewhat strained.

James doesn't question why it sounds like this. He's known Sirius long enough to know that he probably won't like whatever answer he gets.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back," James adds before rushing out of the door.

Sirius fingers stroke over Remus' body. "Good thing you're not stupid," he murmurs.

"Is that a compliment about my intellect or is that you saying that us doing this for the past five days is smart?" Remus checks.

Sirius grins."Both," he replies. "Seducing you with my cooking was the best choice I've ever made. Now James is back to spoil everything."

"I think it was the fact that you were cooking /naked/ that seduced me," Remus points out. "Now… how long do you think before James returns?"

...oOo

"Sirius, my friend - the one I mentioned - he's not home. I… I'm worried. The milk is two days out of date. He's addicted to tea, so would have milk."

No answer comes from Sirius' room and James walks over, knocking on it. How could Sirius be sleeping at a time like this?

There's still no answer. He opens the door, intent on waking Sirius up, but his eyes widen as he takes in the sight on the bed.

"Hey there James, a little busy here," Sirius says, glaring towards him. "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything stupid - Remus is the smartest person I've ever met."

James quickly shuts the door. He may have seen Sirius naked - more than once - since Sirius likes to walk around without clothes, but he's never seen Remus naked before. He's never seen his friends have sex before.

He never even knew Remus had a tattoo on his arse, but now he's seen all of these things and he doesn't know what to do next. Yes, he had entertained the thought of introducing his two friends in the hope that they'd hit it off, but he hadn't expected _this_ so quickly.

"You are such a pain!" he calls through the door.

"Why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?" Sirius calls back and James moves away from the door quickly. He's certain he doesn't want a conversation with Sirius whilst he's in the middle of having sex with Remus.

Instead he heads to the kitchen, pulls out a coffee-mug and switches on the kettle.

...oOo...

James only has to wait an hour for them to join him, both of their hair is wet from the shower they clearly shared. Remus is in his own pyjama bottoms and a vest, but Sirius makes little attempt at covering up, wearing a tight pair of colourful boxers.

"Before you say anything, I'm mad about him," Sirius insists, clutching Remus' hand. "I mean, we _have_ been shagging for about five days, but in between all of the sex, we've talked and gotten to know each other. I really like Remus, and it moved very fast between us, but we're on the same page about expectations and relationship goals and stuff.

James nods. He's not sure what to say, even after the hour of sitting at the table. "I'm glad you've found time to talk," he says, fiddling with the cuff of his purple t-shirt. "Just… you're both my best friends - don't hurt each other, okay? I'm here for you both… just… just I don't want to see you like that again. Put a tie on the door or… just…" he trails off and lets out a sigh. "I'm happy for you both," he adds. "How did… it - not the sex, the meeting - happen?"

"I got sick of Marlene and the others," Remus explains. "I came here, crashed at the table and Sirius decided to seduce me by cooking breakfast, naked." His gaze turns to Sirius, slowing moving down his body and Sirius smirks.

"We have this raw sexual tension. Well, it's of course not just sexual. Maybe it's early days, but I've never felt so happy around someone before." Their eyes meet and the smiles soften.

James sees the way they smile at each other and doubts fade away. Fears that they've rushed things and therefore it may not work between them. He knows that both his friends want love, and having seen the connection between them, he's certain that they're on that road.

"How about we go for drinks on Friday to celebrate?" James suggests.

"A double date," Sirius insists. "Me and Remus, you and Regulus."

James nods. "Why not," he replies, before realising what he's just agreed to. He sees the way Sirius' eyes narrow and is very glad for Remus' presence in the room. "On that note, I'm going to go and unpack my suitcase."

"James," Sirius mutters in a warning voice.

"I'm in so much trouble aren't I?" James replies.

"Maybe I can be a little forgiving since you brought Remus into my life," Sirius murmurs, pondering. "But I'm watching you, Potter."

"On that note, I'm going back to bed," Remus says, walking towards the door.

"Insatiable, aren't you? There's no getting rid of you, is there?"

"Not unless you want to get rid of me."

James covers his ears as Sirius eagerly rushes down the hall after Remus. Maybe unpacking the suitcase can wait. Maybe he'll go and see Regulus and save himself hearing what this pair have planned.

He grabs the suitcase and quickly leaves.

* * *

Review Please :)


	4. Loving Lies

Written for:

**Assignment 5 - Media Studies - Task #11 - #mcm/wcw: Write about someone showing appreciation to their significant other(s). **_(__A/N: I googled ways to show your appreciation to your partner. Cooking dinner, leaving nice notes or messages, give a warm welcome, picking out your partner's favourite things, be supportive and so on)_**  
**

Meetcute - I have a confession. I'm not really your blind date.

Writing Club:

Appreciation - 10 - Dialogue: "I will not. It is literally impossible for me to do that."

Disney - Songs: 4 - Devil In Disguise: Write about someone being misleading.

Comics - 4 - (color) pink

Book Club - 4 - Cooper Clay: (trait) kind, (word) welcome, (sexuality) gay

Showtime - 16 - Beggin' – (dialogue) "I need you to understand."

Amber's Attic - 21 - (style) flashbacks

Sophie's Shelf - 9 - Jessica Hamby, True Blood: (word) Virginity

Elizabeth's Empire - 2 - Alt: (object) leather jacket

Bex's Basement - 12 - "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, pump your brakes. What is this about?"

Lizzy's Loft - 12 - (word) Imaginary

Film Festival - 23 - (dialogue) "Has something changed?"

Lyric Alley - 17 - Ride home, put your head on my shoulder

Wandmaker

Wood: 37 Sugarmaple - (action/plot point) confessing to a secret

Core: 7 Kelpie hair - (word) pertinent

Flexibility - 9 inches: (quote) 'It is not only necessary to love, it is necessary to say so' - French proverb**  
**

Crazy Cone - 22 - Cream Chocolate Cluster - (word) enrich

* * *

**Loving Lies**

Remus is ready to take the next step in his relationship with Sirius, but he can't let that happen until he admits the truth: when they first met, he wasn't actually Sirius' blind date.

* * *

Remus paces the living room, torn on what to do. He's always prided himself on doing the _right_ thing. Well, not always _right_ as such - but he's never done the wrong thing before.

Until the day he met Sirius.

He had hoped, over time, that his guilt would subside, but it's been a year now. A whole year of happiness and the build up to things _finally_ going further and Sirius hinting that they should live together, though Sirius hasn't come out and asked _yet_.

The guilt has slowly been eating away at him for three-hundred and sixty-four days now.

The timer in the kitchen rings and Remus goes in. He's not the best cook, but it's their anniversary and he's trying hard to make something nice for the pair of them to enjoy. If it goes bad, they can order a pizza - but Remus has been practising cooking and he thinks it'll be his best attempt.

Sirius is always doing nice things for him and Remus wants to be able to do these things too. He knows full well that Sirius will eat the meal he prepares no matter how bad it is, but he wouldn't subject Sirius to another bad meal.

It's just a simple pasta dish, but he's made his own sauce having tested so many spices and herbs to try to enrich the flavour until he found something he thought Sirius would enjoy. He's also made a dessert, though he's not sure they'll make it through dinner.

He's going to confess the truth tonight. He's going to _beg_ Sirius not to leave him, because he's fallen completely and utterly in love with the other man.

But he can't carry on this lie much longer.

* * *

_Remus twists the rainbow band around his wrist as he sips his hot-chocolate and looks around. He wanted a hot drink because it's cold outside, but he's somehow ended up picking a table that is surrounded by couples._

_Remus is often overlooked when it comes to dating. He's been on a handful of dates, but seeing all the happy, loved up people around him just reminds him that he's alone._

_He sips his drink, but the hot-chocolate he was looking forward to has now lost its appeal. It's not as delicious as it usually is. He lets out a soft sigh, setting the cup back down and absently fiddling with his bracelet._

_Suddenly there's a scraping sound and a man slips into the seat facing, watching him expectantly._

_"Hi, can I help you?" Remus asks. His gaze darts from the sharp cheekbones to the stormy-grey eyes. The man facing him is handsome and Remus wonders why the guy is here sitting with him._

_"Yeah," the guy replies. He takes a deep breath. "I'm really hoping you're my blind date."_

_"I…"_

_"I'm running a bit late - fifteen minutes, and… and I know we agreed to meet outside, but… I'm glad you didn't just leave. It's cold and I feel really bad leaving you out there." He reaches across the table, grasping Remus' hand._

_Remus opens his mouth to say that this man has the wrong guy, but this man looks so hopeful. There's a warm hand on his, and he's tired of being overlooked. Maybe they can have a nice drink together and he'll tell the truth at the end of the date. Remus can claim a misunderstanding or something._

_"I… I'm glad you're here," Remus whispers shyly._

_The smile he receives is blinding and Remus thinks he's a little in love with this stranger._

_"This is the start of something amazing," the man says. "I'm Sirius."_

_"Remus."_

* * *

The table is set and the candles are lit. Sirius would have finished work already and said he'd stop straight over. He's staying the night for the first time and Remus knows where the night is going to go. They've talked a few times about taking things further, but neither of them have rushed the relationship - both content on getting to know each other first.

But he can't allow this to continue when their relationship is based on a lie. If somehow Sirius forgives him… that's a different story. But he's been deceitful and if they sleep together, he thinks it's taking advantage somehow. After all, Sirius could have been meeting his soulmate that day and Remus got in the way of that. Though deep down he _knows_ that Sirius is his soulmate.

He switches the television to Netflix, adding a few movies to his list so it's quick for them to find something should they want to watch anything. He checks on dinner before getting the bottle of wine and setting it on the table.

He takes a moment to check his phone, spotting a text message.

_'I must be the luckiest man in the world. You make me so happy and this last year has been perfect. I can't wait to see you to celebrate our anniversary. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're amazing.'_

The smile only lasts a moment as Remus looks at the many pink hearts that follow the message, because suddenly the guilt hits him even harder.

* * *

_"This date… it's been perfect," Sirius tells him. "I want to see you again."_

_"Sirius, there's something… I should tell you something," Remus says softly._

_"Is it that you don't want to rush this?" Sirius murmurs. "Which is fine. I'm not looking for a shag - I can see this being something amazing, something really real."_

_"Real?" Remus echoes. He wants that too. He wants to have another date with Sirius. He wants something amazing. Things like this don't usually happen to Remus. Guys like this never notice him and somehow his luck has changed._

_"But you wanted to… to say something?" Sirius says. "And I'm really hoping you're not going to tell me that the date was terrible."_

_Remus bites his lip. The date had been utterly amazing._

_"I was just going to say that I… I'm… I think you're really nice."_

_Sirius beams at him and Remus can't bring himself to say anything that could stop that smile._

* * *

The moment Sirius steps through the door, he drops the overnight bag, and wraps his arms around Remus and hugs him tightly.

"Been thinking about you all day," he murmurs. "But that's nothing new. I'm always thinking about you."

Remus smiles, holding Sirius just as tightly. He loves these warm welcomes. Sirius has a way of making Remus feel like the most special person in the world.

"You look gorgeous," Remus murmurs.

"You look bloody perfect," Sirius replies softly, "and something smells amazing. You shouldn't have worried about cooking for me - I'm always happy to cook for you… though I appreciate that you're doing this." Sirius' lips brush gently against Remus'. "What did I do right to deserve someone as amazing as you?"

"Sirius, can we talk?" Remus begins.

The smile slips for a moment and is back so quickly, Remus is sure he imagined it.

"How about we have this amazing meal first. I have a gift for you too. We can move it to the sofa and… you're still okay with me staying - we don't have to do anything tonight, there's no pressure. Remus… has something changed?"

"I want you to stay," Remus assures him. He's sure his cheeks are turning red as he thinks about what's going to happen between them. "We can talk about that after dinner."

Sirius' lips find his again. "Why don't you sit down and let me get dinner ready for you?"

Remus laughs softly. "You've just come from work. Go and put your bag in the bedroom, get comfortable and I'll have dinner served in a few minutes."

Sirius steals another kiss, his lips lingering for a long moment before he grins and reaches for his bag. "I'll never tire of that," he says softly. There's something in his voice that makes Remus think that Sirius is talking to himself, rather than telling Remus.

Remus turns to head to the kitchen, but arms wrap around him from behind and lips find his neck. "You mean the world to me. You know that, right?"

Remus nods his head. Sirius has never led him to think otherwise. Sirius isn't the lucky one, Remus is. But he's only gotten Sirius through deceit and that's not right. "You mean the world to me too."

Sirius' lips brush his neck before Sirius lets go. He watches as Sirius hangs his leather jacket on one of the hooks behind the door, before taking his bag up the hall.

* * *

_'Remus, I haven't stopped thinking about our amazing date the other day. I'd like to see you again. I closed down my online dating profile the other day - the moment I left the cafe, because I have no need for it anymore. I found you, and I'm utterly mad about you.'_

_'Sirius, I feel the same. I don't have any intention of doing any online dating now I've met you, Sirius. You're a dream come true.'_

_'Remus, when can I see you again? I'm free whenever you are. Maybe I could cook for you one day? Or we could go to dinner and a film, or to a museum or something?'_

_'Sirius, I'm free anytime after five. I can't wait to see you again.'_

* * *

The food isn't amazing, but that doesn't matter to Sirius - he knows Remus put his all into the food, and he'd rather be here at this table.

He's nervous though. Not about tonight. _If_ they have sex - if they both finally lose their virginity, he knows it'll be amazing, but there's never a rush on that - he'd wait forever for Remus if Remus asked. No, he's nervous about this talk Remus wants to have. There had been a moment when Remus asked to talk where Sirius felt panic. People wanted to have serious talks when they were breaking up.

But Remus still wants him to stay. Remus told him to put his bag in the bedroom, so it can't be a bad talk. Maybe it's a talk about their future? That's a talk Sirius is happy to have. It's only been a year but he's known for most of it that his future is with Remus. His boyfriend is amazing.

He'd do anything for Remus and doesn't doubt that Remus would do anything for him. Not that either of them would ask too much from the other of course.

Sirius insists on washing up as Remus gets the chocolate fudge cake out and starts to serve it up. It's wonderfully domestic and as he puts the plates on the draining board, Sirius allows himself to consider what it'd be like to do this every night. To come home from work each evening to Remus.

The dessert is amazing, but somehow Sirius expects this. Remus knows his chocolate after all, so of course he'd make an amazing dessert.

"Sirius, I don't want you to hate me… but… but I have to tell you something. I need to confess something."

The fears run through his head. What has Remus done? Cheated on him? He hates that this is his first fear because Remus isn't the sort to do that, but he's terrified. What if whatever confession this is causes their relationship to end?

"Whatever you did wrong… or need to confess, you don't have to," Sirius blurts out. "We're fine."

As the words tumble from his lips, he sees the change in Remus' expression. It's gone from worry to something else. Remus is staring at him in concern.

"I could be about to say anything right now, and you're just happy to… to forgive me," Remus murmurs. "Sirius, I don't want this. I want… I want to make my confession and know that… that you forgive me. It's been eating away at me for so long now and… and it's not fair I've hidden this from you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, pump your brakes. What is this about?" Sirius asks. He doesn't like it - that something could make Remus feel like this. He never wants Remus to feel sad, he made a promise a year ago to always make Remus happy and he feels like he's failing somehow.

"Please don't hate me though," Remus quickly adds.

"I will not. It is literally impossible for me to do that," Sirius assures him. He could never hate Remus. He loves him too much.

"You remember the first time that we met…"

Sirius nods once more. How could he forget? The day he met his soulmate. The day he started falling in love with Remus Lupin.

"Well, you approached me because you thought I was your blind date. But I… I deceived you. I… I wasn't your date. But… but I was captivated by you and couldn't tell you the truth. I'm still completely captivated of course. But… but I understand if you can't forgive my deceit."

Sirius shifts in his seat. He's not thought about it in months, lost in his own happiness, but the guilt hits him. Not just for what he's done, but because of Remus' words. The guilt has been eating at Remus this whole time, and Sirius caused that. He's caused Remus hurt.

"Please forgive me," Sirius says quietly. "I… it's all my fault, love. You've done nothing wrong at all. I saw you in the cafe and I wasn't sure how to ask you out so… there was no blind date. I made up an imaginary blind date just as a way to approach you. If I knew this was hurting you, I'd have confessed long ago. I didn't realise it was pertinent, my love. I hate that I've hurt you."

Remus stares at him for a long moment. "I've been feeling guilty for stealing you away from someone else. I thought maybe I got in the way of you finding your soulmate."

Sirius doesn't like this. Remus must hate him now.

"I need you to understand. You haven't kept me from my soulmate," Sirius continues, studying Remus' face. Amber eyes are on his, searching. "You're my soulmate."

Silence follows and Sirius is terrified now. He might lose Remus, but suddenly Remus is smiling and laughter follows.

"So we both deceived each other," he says, moving closer to Sirius. "I'm… I'm glad. I've been feeling terrible about this. I… I thought you'd leave me when you found out the truth."

Sirius takes Remus' hands in his. "I'd never leave you," he promises.

"You're my soulmate too, I love you," Remus says softly.

Sirius can't hold back the smile. They've never said those words before, but he's felt them for so long. "I love you too. I… I want us to live together. Though if you're not ready, we can wait a while—"

"I'd love that," Remus insists. "But before we make those plans, I think we need to have a talk about what you said earlier - you'd forgive me anything. Sirius, that's a little not good. I could have said anything."

Sirius hesitates. He's avoided talking about his family, only telling Remus that he was raised by the Potters and James.

But this relationship is forever and he's going to share.

"I didn't have a nice upbringing," Sirius says quietly. "I come from a loveless family. I ran away and lived with the Potters, but… I dated before I met you and… they weren't very nice. I honestly don't know how I've managed to win your heart. I don't feel worthy of this happiness."

Remus reaches for Sirius' hand. "I'm going to lock up," he says. "Then we're going to climb into bed, cuddle and you're going to tell me all about it - if you feel comfortable to do so - and I'm going to explain to you exactly why you deserve to be happy, then we're going to fall asleep in each others arms."

Sirius allows Remus to pull him up from the sofa. There are no secrets between them anymore. The truth of how they met is out.

Well… almost no secrets. There's one left - the engagement ring he's already picked out for Remus. Remus doesn't need to know about that today, but he'll find out soon enough.

"I love you," he says softly, clutching Remus' hand tightly.

"And I love you too," Remus replies, smiling the adorable smile that makes it feel like there are butterflies in Sirius' stomach. "We both lied to each other. Two wrongs don't make a right, but no-one got hurt, we found each other. I love and forgive you."

"And I love and forgive you too," Sirius insists softly. "And I won't ever deceive you again."

* * *

_Sirius never believed that love at first sight was even a thing. It's not until he's in his local cafe having tea with James when he first lays eyes on Remus Lupin._

_His eyes follow the other man as he queues. Follows him to the table and Sirius watches him glance around at the other couples longingly. He can see the loneliness in this man's eyes, something he recognises._

_He doesn't even think about what he's doing as he stands and heads over there. The lie falls from his lips so easily. James is forgotten as he sits down facing the man who he quickly realises is his soulmate._

_And by the end of the date, he already knows that his luck has finally changed. He was right, this is love._


End file.
